ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Harris
Joey Harris (born on July 19, 1983 in Seattle, Washington) is an American profesional wrestler. He is known for his appearances in Hellbent Wrestling Alliance, Insane Wrestling Alliance, Extreme Global Wrestling, and Ultimate Wrestling Federation, where he became an established star. He is currently signed to European Wrestling Federation and assigned under their Revolution brand, where he is the current reigning EWF World Heavyweight Champion. Early life Joey Harris was raised in Seattle, Washington with his two parents. Early in his life, his parents were taken from him in a homocide, after which Joey fled. Having suffered serious mental distress as a result of the traumatizing event, details of Joey's early life are foggy. However, its been stated that he enjoyed the grunge music scene, listening to bands such as Nirvana, Pearl Jam, and Alice in Chains. Also well-documented is his hatred of Hulk Hogan, and disregard for rules and regulations of authority. Training For the most part, Joey Harris is self-trained in professional wrestling, with help from James Downey. Harris has also trained in various forms of martial arts including Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, and Caiporea. In his early career, Joey practiced more of a Luch Libre style of wrestling, but his since utilized many different technical aspects. Professional career Hellbent Wrestling Alliance (2005) Joey first broke into the ranks as a glorified jobber, alongside his longtime friend Bryan Newport, at the HWA pay per view event Retribution, assisting James Downey in defeating Tsunami after assaulting the 500 pounder with several chair shots to the head. Soon after, the duo named themselves "The Extreme", and became the unofficial lackeys of James Downey. They were often found accompanying him in his shenanigans outside the ring, as well as interfering on Downey's behalf during his matches. The three eventually became entangled in a rivalry with the Psycho Theatre stable, which include the Ball Brothers, Q-Ball and 8-Ball, as well as the tandem of Freakman and Krazy. Joey and Bryan lost to these teams on numerous occasions. Later, with James Downey involved in a title feud with HWA World Champion David Drake, Joey Harris ventured into a new area as a singles competitor, as he, along with Newport, were entered into a company-wide tournament to crown the first ever Devil's Ring Champion, a title for which no-disqualification matches were required in order to compete. Joey made it past round one, although he was eliminated the next week. The tournament was settled and the title was won by Phantasm at the pay per view Eternal Damnation. Insane Wrestling Alliance (2005-2006) Shortly after the fallout of the HWA, Joey followed James Downey into the Insane Wrestling Alliance. There, he participated in an over-the-top rope Royal Rumble-style match at Hell's Minion, IWA's first pay per view. In that match, he made his mark by eliminating Downey, though he found himself celebrating too soon, as he was the next to be thrown out. After arguing about this for weeks, the two decided to put the incident behind them, and soon after earned a shot at the Tag Team Titles against the champions "Studly" Kash Smith and "The Sexy Beast" Kerry Wesson- God's Gift to Women. The team made a valiant effort, but the frustrations of being looked at as Downey's 'lackey', as well as Joey's hatred for former Psycho Theatre member Krazy,(James Downey and Krazy had also aligned with one another, forming the short-lived stable Perfection Personified) eventually became too much for Joey, and he turned on his partner, costing them the match. This led to a match between the two at Gift of Gore, which Joey lost. Harris then made it a goal of his to make James Downey's career a living hell. Soon after, Joey Harris won a "Money in the Bank" match, entitling him to a future shot at a championship of his choice, whenever he desired. It was around that same time that Joey earned a shot at the Television Championship, which then-champion Krazy had dropped after being suspended. Krazy returned soon at Insanity, where he played the role of special referee to the Television Title match between Joey Harris and then-Damage, Inc. stable member Michael Rage. During the match, Krazy showed favoritism towards Joey, which started speculation that maybe the two had formed some sort of alliance. Joey won the match, and the speculation came to an end when the referee delivered a Krazy Bomb to Joey Harris, demanding a shot at what he claimed to be 'his' title. The shot was granted, and Joey defeated Krazy, who disappeared from the IWA and was never seen or heard from again. Other notable opponents included Insane Champion Winston Peppers, whom he defeated; Damage Inc. leaderm Vigilante, and former HWA World Heavyweight Champion David Drake, both of to whom Joey lost. As it seemed the Insane Wrestling Alliance was nearing the end of its days, owner Victor Ivan Panter organized a tournament to name a new, and final, IWA World Heavyweight Champion; Madison Divera, the former champion, was forced to vacate the title as she left the company due to personal issues. In the opening round of the tournament, Joey Harris fought, and defeated, James Downey, moving onto the second round where he was scheduled to face the mysterious Ms. Alexander, a masked diva who seemed eerily familiar. In the future, Joey would admit to having a 'crush' on Ms. Alexander. The match itself, however, never happened. Vic Panter discovered that his company had gone bankrupt, and as a result, ordered an impromptu battle royal for the championship, which was won by Vigilante, who became the only two-time World Champion in IWA history. It was after this event that Ms. Alexander revealed herself to be none other than the former champion, Madison Divera! Joey Harris couldn't be held down, however, and rather than retiring as the IWA TV Champion, he set his sights on bigger and better things, pursuing new opponents in Extreme Global Wrestling. Extreme Global Wrestling (2006-2007) Already storming forward with much momentum, Joey Harris entered the EGW looking to make an even bigger impact than he had before. His momentum was slowed, however, when his debut Razor Wire Ladder match ended in a draw. After personal issues in Joey's life made him consider going into retirement, and an Extreme Steel Cage match with "The Nightmare" Jason Dreamer at Fountain of Pain that also ended in a draw, Joey took a short hiatus from the EGW, only to return a month later. Shortly after his return, Joey won the Fury Championship from Big D., and defended the title for three months, mostly against Ray Ramon, who claimed to be 'bigger than Joey Harris.' Joey defeated Ramon on each occasion. Around this time, EGW Co-Owners Sassy Michaels and Talon Mercer were forced to leave after some severe personal issues took place. After considering shutting down the EGW for good, Talon decided to use his ties to the Global Wrestling League to the EGW's advantage, hiring former GWL Owner Duke Diamond to take the EGW temporarily into his hands. Duke attempted to use his power to recreate the legacy of the GWL, hiring former GWL superstars Manik, Hard Rocker and "Mad Dog" Murdock as his personal bodyguards, and even going so far as to rechristen the EGW as the "Extreme Global Wrestling League," or EGWL. Manik earned a shot at Joey's Fury title, which ended in a draw. However, Joey granted him a rematch for the title at Monster Brawl, in a Hell's Fury match, which Manik took advantage of, defeating Joey Harris and not only taking the belt, but becoming the first man to defeat him in one-on-one competition in the EGW. (Jason Dreamer would later claim to have thrown his match with Joey at Fountain of Pain, rendering it a draw, claiming that he had 'wanted to be classy.') Joey, frustrated at his loss, as well as the inner happenings of the EGWL, began to point the finger at the GWL, blaming the company Diamond used to run for his recent stroke of bad luck. In a tournament set up to determine a number one contender for the vacant Extreme World Championship(former champion Toya winters left the company shortly after Fountain of Pain), Joey spoke openly about his contempt for the GWL. He defeated several GWL legends in the course of the tournament, including the likes of Big Shot, Crow, "Mad Dog" Murdock, and Brad Starr, as well as his old EGW rival, Ray Ramon, proceeding to win the tournament. It was also during this time that Joey picked up a huge win over another GWL legend in Hard Rocker, after interference by Rocker's opponent, Johnny Blade. Joey went on to the main event at Christmas Chaos to compete for the Extreme World Championship. (Johnny Blade and Hard Rocker had both qualified for the match one month earlier at Monster Brawl.) Johnny Blade won this match and the championship, and granted Joey two consecutive shots at the title in the following weeks, both of which Joey lost. Hard Rocker, upset by his loss, left the company shortly after. Duke Diamond would remain in control until Sassy Michaels returned prior to the Extreme Global Warfare pay per view, relieving him of his duties and dropping the 'L' from the EGW. Realizing that there is strength in numbers, Joey once again looked to form a new alliance, this time choosing EGW newcomer Black Wolf as his partner and forming the tandem Natural Selection. However, Joey embarked on a frustrating losing streak that would last until Extreme Global Warfare, where Joey picked up a win and became the number one contender to the Fury Title. Joey would not be able to capitalize on that, however, as he was assaulted before his match the next week, resulting in a concussion that would keep Joey out for a month. Upon returning, it was revealed that Joey was not only suffering from the effects of post-concussion syndrome, but also developed a split-personality and slight dementia as a result of his concussion. Joey began acting very uncharacteristically, from muttering to himself eerily to eventually brutally assaulting his manager and best friend, Bryan Newport. This syndrome lasted until EGW's final pay per view, June Fest Mayhem, where Joey became the final EGW Maximum Carnage Champion. Ultimate Wrestling Federation (2007 & 2008) After EGW's June Fest Mayhem pay per view, it was revealed that EGW Extreme World Champion Madison Divera had bought out the EGW stock from then-owner Sassy Michaels, thus becoming the sole owner of the EGW. Rather than running the company that she also led as champion, she used the opportunity to start from scratch, wiping the records clean and renaming the company UWF, the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. Joey hopped on board, entering a tournament to name the first Ultimate World Champion of the company, but got off to a rocky start after first ending round one in a draw with "The Death Dealer" Samantha Grimm, and followed up with a second-round loss to Johnny Mara. This was not the end for Harris, however, as he had earned back a spot in the tournament in a Second Chance Battle Royal, which also ended in controversy, as it Joey's feet his the ground at the same time as UWF superstar Camisado, thus becoming co-winners of the battle royal. Camisado moved on to the semi-finals, in which he lost to Johnny Mara, while Joey defeated semi-finalist Yukino Williams, earning his spot at Summer Slaughter in a match for the Ultimate World Championship, and a chance at redemption against the man responsible for eliminating him earlier in the tournament. Again, however, Joey lost to Johnny Mara, who became the first ever Ultimate World Champion. This was not the end of this rivalry, however, as Joey earned a shot at the gold, this time in a Bar Room Brawl, which Joey fell short of once again. It was shortly after that "The Natural" took a hiatus from the company, apparently of broken spirit. Joey made his return to the UWF in November, at its Eternal Sin pay per view. After Johnny Mara had successfully retained his Ultimate World Championship yet again, the announcement was made that the UWF had finally hired a general manager, and his name was Joey Harris! After a Welcome Home Celebration the following week, Joey announced his goal to make Johnny Mara's life a living hell, and it all began once Joey scheduled Mara to defend his championship in a fatal four way match, which Mara finally lost, thus ending his title reign to Toya Winters. The match also included Brad Starr and Yukino Williams. The two continued their feud, until the UWF came to a sudden end. European Wrestling Federation (2008-present) In wrestling *'Current finishing moves' **'Hope Fails You' - (Inverted double underhook facebuster) *'Current signature moves' **Standing dropkick **Top rope plancha **Ropewalk into hurricanrana **Hurricanrana **Running elbow **Springboard moonsault **Stiff DDT **Swift kick to the head (Similar to Tajiri's Buzzsaw Kick) **Handspring moonsault **Enzuiguri *'Managers' **'Winston Peppors' **Bryan Newport **James Downey *'Current alignment' **Heel *'Former/Current tag team/stable enrollment' **The Extreme - (with Bryan Newport) (HWA) **Perfection Personified - (with James Downey and Krazy) (IWA) **Natural Selection - (with Black Wolf) (EGW and UWF) *'Signature quotes' **'"5-Star, Joey Harris Spectacle" (used in reference to any Joey Harris match)' **"Natural Selection has just passed you by!" - (Used as one half of Natural Selection) *'Nicknames' **Hollywood **The World's Greatest Superstar, PERIOD! **The Natural **The Extreme Icon *'Theme music' **''The Sound of Truth'' by As I Lay Dying Championship accomplishments *'Insane Wrestling Alliance' **IWA Television Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Global Wrestling' **Fury Champion (1 time) **Maximum Carnage Champion (1 time) **Most Accomplished Superstar Award **Hall of Fame 2006 *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **General Manager **Best Feud 2007 w/ Johnny Mara *'European Wrestling Federation' **'World Heavyweight Champion' (1 time) Gimmick Personal life External links *Ewfederation.4t.com Profile Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1983 births Category:World Champions